


Just A Little Short

by russianmango



Series: Adjective prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor saves Pat from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Short

"You're short," the bartender said. Pat shook his head, he couldn't believe it. The nerve of the fucking guy, calling him short. Doesn't he know Pat could kick the shit outta this guy? He’s a professional hockey player.

"What the hell, man?" Pat blurts out. Okay, it could've gone smoother, but he's glad he said it. Pat shouldn’t let himself be pushed around so much.

"Excuse me?" The bartender asks. Pat was about to go on his rant about how 5'10 is a perfectly normal height and nothing is wrong with him, but Viktor comes out of nowhere with some change and pulls Pat off to the side. "I'll take you to your room, Pat."

"Don't need your help," Pat glares. It would be more convincing if he didn't trip over his own feet, but he'll leave that out of his morning rant to Jonny.

"You almost punched the bartender because he said you were short," Viktor explains. "He meant you didn't have enough money."

"Oh," Is all Pat says. He should have figured, but the guy should've been more clear. Pat sighs, resting his head on Viktor as they ride up the elevator together. "Thanks, man."

"You are short, by the way," Viktor says, bumping Pat's head off his arm.


End file.
